To Save His Kira
by Kaitoukidchan
Summary: L never died(don't think L should have so I usually don't make him dead) and Near has caught Light and offers him a deal. Has an abusive Near and L returns and rescues Light from that. L and Light couple. It's short so there may be a sequal to this. don't know yet.
1. Chapter 1

Notes=L survived Rems attack. Light had let Rem attack him instead. In this Near caught Light already but decides his punishment and now Light is abused and raped by Near constantly. L gets a letter from Matsuda who knows about Light's problem and heads back.

L and Light couple. has a depressed self-harming Light.

Chapter 1=A Detective's Return

Light P.O.V

I now worked at a Bakery as well as still helping HQ but only Matsuda stayed my friend. He thought I still liked being around everyone despite my powers and stuff. I was having coffee with him when Near entered. "I have to have a little chatt with Light Matsuda. You can go do fileing or something." Near said.

Near said. "I was promoted remember. I now help the cheif. He told me to stay here and look for other Kiras." Matsuda said. I smirked. My dad also still had some faith in me but the rest of my family didn't. Dad would come by and check on me and bring lunch at times.

Near frowned at this. "Well I have to borrow Light. Come on Light." he commanded. I knew better than to ignore him and followed him to a private room. I felt the slap before he even prepared it and then he kicked me in the gut and threw me into the wall. Then he tore my clothes off and slammed himself in and out of me, taking me, dry without and preparation at all.

"Damn! You feel great!" He groaned fucking me harder. I sobbed at this...now used to it. In fact I had thought about writing my own name in my notebook several times. Who would miss me by now since I was nothing but a punching bag to Near?

I was found later by Matsuda who sighed. "This has to stop, Light." he said. I curled up in a ball. "It will." I said, clenching a pen. He frowned at this. He knew that I had thoughts of suicide and was a self-harmer. "I meant in a good way. Light I sent a message to a detective in England. They are replaceing Near next week." he said. "They also know about your issues."

I sighed. Of course they did. "Alright. We'll see how things go." I said.

-A Week Later-

Light P.O.V

Near left, spewing out death threats and stuff. It was the day the new guy was coming. I sighed. I had work today so I headed to the Bakery. I put on my uniform and went behind the counter. "You're early today, Light. Any new love in your life!" Taito asked me. Taito was a fello ex-kira and a college friend of mine. "Sorry. Am dead single, Taito. How about you?" I asked. "Still like Matsuda. Have a thing for the sweet guys." he said, smileing.

I smiled at him. We began working and busing tables until a customer entered. I reconized him as Ryuzaki. "Hi. How may I help you today?" I asked. I had ended up with Shinigami eyes over the years. It was one of the ways I tried to end my life but apparently I had a long life cycle.

"That chocolate cake, some strawberry cream cheese cupcakes and..." he listed on and on and wrote it down knowing he could eat everything. I then got everything ready. "Say Light, can Lawliet-san eat all this?" Taito asked. I then saw his real name and sighed. "We're supposed to be respectfull. He likes the name Ryuzaki more." I said, smileing. "Oh! Gomen!" Taito said. We approached him. It took 2 servers for his food. "Here you go. Sorry for the wait." Taito said.

"Quite alright. Am used to it being 2 servers. A friend of Light-kun's I assume?" Ryuzaki asked. Taito rose an ammused eyebrow at me. I sighed.

"College friend but yeah." he answered. "Nice to meet you. Light said your name was Ryuzaki. Accidently used your real one but sorry on that one." he said. Ryuzaki was watching the 2 of us now. Taito then went back to going to other orders and helping other customers. "Didn't know you returned." I said, refilling Ryuzaki's coffee. "Of course. I am Near's replacement." Ryuzaki answered. I froze. That meant he knew what happened to me! "Oh. Alright. It's good to see you again, Ryuzaki." I answered.

"You too, Light-kun." he said. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2=Cooking Breakfast

Light P.O.V

After work I got to HQ and found Ryuzaki there. He was typing non-stop on his computer and eating chocolate icecream and had yet another cake in front of him. This one was from the bakery I worked at. "I like your job. It has great cake!" he said. I smiled, turning on my computer and flinched a bit. Near had broken my wrist yesterday and I had bruises from the abuse before so it hurt to move.

I hid the pain and continued working. I owed the Task Force for what I did after all. After awhile Ryuzaki put his hands on mine. "Stop. You'll hurt yourself and your wrist is already red. Let's get some ice for it." he said gently.

Ryuzaki P.O.V

I knew Light. I knew he hid his emotions and how things felt for him due to his time as Kira. I led him into the bathroom and put an ice pack on his wrist. I even knew he took the attack for me and didn't let me die. I massaged his injuries easing his pain. I gazed up at him as he laid his head on my shoulder looking more at ease now. "Light-kun, want to lay down for a bit?" I asked watching my adorable Kira. He gazed at me.

"Don't you need help with HQ and stuff?" he asked.

I smiled. "I'm more worried about you." I said brushing stray hair out of his face. He laid in my arms. He sighed and then nodded an ok allowing me to guide him into my bedroom. I sighed decideing we would be room mates again...especially after what had happened. I tucked Light in and then left him to get some rest.

-Later; The Next Day-

Light P.O.V

I woke up and found Ryuzaki asleep on the futon. I smiled. He was so sweet to help me. Think I will make breakfast for him. I got up and went downstaires and started makeing breakfast for him.

I began to cook strawberry crepes knowing he loved strawberry sweets. I was almost done when he came down and smiled. "Smells great, Light-kun!" he said, smileing. I nodded.

Near always said I was worthless and was nothing but a killer and a worthless fuck-toy so I doubted this. Ryuzaki hugged me gently. "You're quite a cook! Making Watari can teach you some of his secret recipes...hmm?" he said softly.

"I doubt I am that good." I said as he tried it. He smiled. "No! It's amazing. Thanks Light!" he said smileing.

Ryuzaki P.O.V

I had seen abuse cases as a detective and was used to seeing how people looked down on themselves so a Kira seeing so little of themselves was normal. George used to hit us Wammy Kids. It's why Matt and Mello moved out too and why I understood Light so well.

"Come here. When I said it tastes great I mean it! You know I love strawberry sweets and usually don't take it back when I think they taste amazing." I told him. He nodded at me.

"Then you're a really good cook Light-kun!" I said, smileing. "And amazing!" He smiled at this. "Arigato, Ryuzaki." he said. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Light P.O.V

I was at work again and I sighed watching as Taito was in his own little world about Matsuda again. "Go tell him! He's eating lunch here!" I sighed. Taito turned bright red and went over said a few words and accidently blurted out Matsuda's real name. He was now even redder. He waited...and waited and then Matsuda leaned over and captured his lips in a soft kiss.

"Ishtaru." Matsuda said, smileing. I always thought Matsuda was guy but he never told anyone. It was because gays were looked down on a lot. I am also gay but didn't say anything. I liked Ryuzaki quite a bit. It was why I saved him.

I smiled happy for Taito. I sighed going back to bussing tables when some customer grabbed my ass and cried out still terrified from my rapes and then..."Let him go!" I was shaking horribly. "But he's such a cute little hottie. It's such a shame. Probably a virgin too." laughed the guy. I felt tears threatening to fall. Ryuzaki was making to get up but I shook my head. The old me would of written this guy's name down in an instant.

"Let him be. Watatari right? What was your order by chance?" I asked. He froze at this, seeing that I knew his name and ran out. Ryuzaki laughed as he took off.

"Forgot you tried to end it by asking for the eye deal. That's awsome Light!" he said laughing. "Fear tactics." he said. "Well let's refill your coffee. I'm not useing my eyes too often on customers. It'll freak them out." I said smileing. He smiled at me. "I find them cute if anything. Red is quite charming on you." I turned bright red at this. He stroked my cheek at this. "I think you are quite adorable Light. Actually did you want to go out. That old cafe you took me to after our first tennis match still exists so how about it?" he asked.

he asked. "You would go out with someone like me? You're a famous detective!" I cried out. He shrugged at this.

"And I want you if that's ok." he asked. "Sure. I am ok with it." I said, smileing. With that we ended up together. Soon we were dateing and liveing together.

Notes=Wanted to write more Death Note fics. Don't have many of them 


End file.
